


Chronicles of Augury

by Sawaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Action/Adventure, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Heroine's Journey, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Political Alliances, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Revenge, Slow Romance, Strong Haruno Sakura, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawaki/pseuds/Sawaki
Summary: Sarutobi Konohamaru was killed by a mysterious Otsutsuki who called itself an 'Augury'. Boruto, along with Sarada, Mitsuki and even Kawaki vowed to get revenge no matter what, even tho the 7th hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, is strictly against it. The main question is, who is this Augury or what is their true intentions?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. The two cloaked person

The wind was getting stronger and stronger as two people dressed in black cloaks with their faces hidden made their way through the crowd of people. 

The small village they were in was the village of rice. It mostly consisted of normal citizens, that's why the two mysterious cloaked person got almost everyone's attention. Some people were even whispering and discussing who they were or what they were doing in their village, but this fact didn't really bother the two. Until...one of them was finally fed up.

"Oi," a small female voice which most likely belonged to a teen whispered her partner beside her, "their whispering..it's getting ANNOYING."

"Bear with it a bit longer, we're almost out of here." The other cloaked person who turned out to be a male whispered back, irritation pretty clear in his voice. 

"Aha, I see even you got annoyed, Kabuto-san." The girl chuckled quietly and brought one of her hands to her eyes, quickly fixed something and returned the hand back on her side.

The male who was addressed as "Kabuto" didn't answer but just let out a tired sigh.

Soon after the two indeed left the village just as Kabuto said and headed towards the forest.

"Tsk, the forest again? Why can't we just stay at a hotel or motel?" The girl groaned and took off her hood, revealing her long black hair and also black eyes. She was wearing red glasses and her face looked pale. "Why did we bring the money with us if...wait, were we secretly robbed and I don't know or something?"

The girl tried to make the most serious face but somehow ended up making both her and her partner laugh.

"Seriously, Sarada?" Kabuto said after the laughter has died down. "no, we weren't robbed. I'm just saving it up in case of emergency."

"Emergency? pff, nonsense." Sarada sat down on the grass and leaned her back on the tree trunk behind her, "we're just trying to collect information on this 'Augury', what could go wrong.." 

Sarada ended her sentence with a pout and closed her eyes after fixing her glasses on her small nose.

"You're still young, Sarada. even just collecting information could get a ninja _killed._ Don't let your guard down, understand?" Kabuto answered with a _slightly_ strict voice, indicating that he was talking seriously.

Sarada just nodded which was noticed by Kabuto, despite him _still_ wearing a hood, since he was sitting not too far away from her.

It was a cold October morning but since the two didn't get the chance to sleep the previous night because they were _too busy_ hiding from the certain someone they suddenly came across while in the village of waterfall, Kabuto let Sarada rest and sleep for a while. Meantime, he forced himself to stay awake and alerted at all costs. Ninjas were never safe, especially in the forests. Who knows what kind of creature dwells in here?

* * *

Sarada woke up several hours later, just to notice that her partner, Kabuto, was _gone_.

  


  



	2. Jäger

Sarada woke up several hours later, rubbed her sleepy eyes and stretched her arms out with a small yawn.

After she got up on her feet, her eyes started looking around, searching for the silver haired man.

"Kabuto-san?" Sarada called out and waited for the answer but none came. She knew detecting his chakra would be useless since both of them had it hidden throughout their journey, not wanting to be found out by _certain someone_ that had been sent out after the two.

 _'Screw the formalities!'_ Thought the girl as she called out, louder this time. "Kabuto! Where are you?!"

After a minute or two, Sarada sat back down on the grass, crossed her legs and arms and started thinking about where her partner could possibly be.

"We have filled our water and food supply yesterday so he most likely wouldn't go anywhere for that." Sarada briefly scratched the back of her head with her finger, "what if he just wanted to use the restroom?"

In the end Sarada groaned and got up again, taking matters into her own hands and coming to a decision that no one takes nearly 15 minutes to do their business. Or...does anyone?

After roaming into the dark forest for god knows how long, Sarada suddenly sensed a very familiar chakra of that _certain someone_ not too far away. She gritted her teeth angrily and mumbled _'not again'_ , while quickly started looking around, her bloody-red sharingan searching for a good place to hide. But right when she found one, a black cloaked figure (similar to her's actually) landed right in front of her, His smirking face fully visible.

Sarada let out a weird screaming sound and jumped back slightly, keeping distance between her and grey-eyed boy.

"What the f*ck are you doing here, Jäger?"

"My my, I was going to ask you the same, Sarada." The black haired guy's smile only grew wider as he noticed irritation mixed with anger on the girl's pale face.

"I'm...I'm on a mission." She was half-lying, alright. plus she knew Jäger knew why she was here as he was most likely sent out by hokage himself, but Sarada was too stubborn to think straight.

"Really?" Jäger took his precious time to think of what he was gonna say next to the Uchiha. "But my dear, that's not what Kabuto told me?"

Sarada panicked. So that's why Kabuto suddenly 'disappeared.' Jäger was on their tails all along, it was a known fact from the very start, he was just waiting for a good moment to strike. Sarada could only guess that when she fell asleep, Kabuto also couldn't fight it anymore and dozed off, that's when Jäger took him away and made him tell the truth. 

But come on, wasn't it already well known from the very, very start why Sarada was out here? Why all those unnecessary acting like kidnapping Kabuto and staff? Oh well, Jäger was weird, very weird, so that was the answer..probably.

"I know you know everything, so just tell me where is Kabuto? We need to continue on our way-"

"I sent him back in Konoha with my teleportation." Jäger announced proudly as Sarada's eyes widened.

"WHY YOU-!!" Sarada yelled and changed towards the older male. So that's why he needed all this kidnapping acting. He'd sent Kabuto back without her knowing so she would be forced to go back as well. And oh! if she decided to still act stubborn, wouldn't it be easier to deal with her alone, without anyone interrupting? *cough* Kabuto *cough*. Yeap, great planning.

Jäger avoided her punch like an instinct and with one swift motion, took hold of her waist with both of his hands and quite easily placed the screaming girl on his board shoulder. Told you, hah!

"That's it girly, we're going home." Was all Jäger said as he opened the dark purple portal with his free hand and threw both of them in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write longer chapter next, thank you for reading!😋😋


	3. "For your own good"

"Can't believe you really dared and went against my words, Sarada. I'm disappointed." The 7th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, kept whispering to himself while walking back and forth in his office.

Sarada stood by the door, head hang low while biting her lips in pure regret. Kabuto was by her side, looking around awkwardly. Only now Sarada realized how childish she had been acting. Naruto was right. She and kabuto shouldn't have sneaked out of the village and started their own investigation. it was childish indeed.

"it's my fault. I should have tried to stop her instead of tagging along.. I admit my mistake." Kabuto spoke suddenly and Sarada noticed how he glanced at her quickly. Sarada deeply sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-sama. I-I promise I wont do something like this again." 

"of course you won't." Naruto stopped walking and looked right in her eyes. Sarada shuddered. There was something in his eyes but Sarada couldn't tell what it was. she just knew it was no good news. "I know Sasuke's absence for so long had a big impact on you. Don't hate me Sarada. All I'm doing is for your own good."

Sarada fidgeted. She suddenly wondered how the room could be so cold when the weather was pretty warm outside.

finally, Naruto took a shaky breath and broke the pregnant silence.

"I want you to follow Amado, Koji and Delta to the Lock Village located in the Land of Keys."

'No no not that intimidating bastards! Everyone but them!' was what Sarada wanted to say but she was too shocked for that. Frozen in her place, unable to move, with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Did she hear it wrong?

"I-I think I heard you wrong, Naruto-san." she sneaked a look on her left to see Kabuto's reaction but when he quickly averted his gaze, she knew what she heard was not just her imagination. Sudden realization made her hands sweat and her heart started beating faster.

The regret she was feeling minutes ago completely disappeared and was replaced by anger. 

"I won't go with them. I don't trust them." was Sarada's brief answer, Irritation clear in her voice.

"I trust them and I know you do as well." Naruto wasn't the one to back down. Sarada knew in the end she'd have to obey and go with them. After all what he said was true indeed. 

"why? why should I be the one to go with them? I am an Uchiha, they are criminals.. I have nothing to do with them. There was a time they were our enemy, wasn't there, Naruto-san?"

Naruto didn't say anything at first. Then he smiled and approached her. When he was close enough, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I admit, yes, they were our enemy, but now times have changed. We all have the same goal now: To defeat the Otsutsuki clan. They're our biggest threat now. Forget the past, Sarada. If you want to become the Hokage, you need to learn how to forgive."

"And here I thought Hokages were supposed to be cruel." Both Naruto and Sarada looked at Kabuto who was smirking at them. "I think the discussion you two have is irreverent. Sarada why don't you ask what's the mission about instead?"

Sarada glared at him but he just winked at her. If they weren't in Hokage's office Sarada was sure she'd kill this sly snake for getting on her nerves.

"That's a good question." Naruto grinned and went back to his (very messy) desk. 

"As I already mentioned, they're going to the Lock village. Main objective is getting information on Otsutsuki clan. Amado said he has a lab there underground and also has trustworthy acquaintances from who he can gain reliable information. Delta and Koji are simply going as his bodyguards to make sure no one will try to assasinate him and he will come back here alive. As for you, Sarada, I want you to change environment for a while. A lot has happened recently and we all need a break. I already talked with Sakura and she agrees too. So go home and rest, they decided to head out the day after tomorrow so you have time to get ready. We will talk later."

Sarada immediately knew what Naruto meant. Her eyes filled with tears so she just nodded and quickly left the office without another word. This investigation would definitely help her find the one who killed her sensei. Suddenly she felt stupid for doubting the one she admired for all those 17 years. Now it became clear to her what he meant when he said: "All I'm doing is for your own good." Oh how right he was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late, aren't i?😅


	4. The meeting

The next morning Sarada woke up, she was bombarded with questions by her mom, Sakura. 

"How dare you sneaking out of the village Sarada?! is that how you take advantage of me being at hospital overnight? is that how I raised you?"

Sarada felt her cheeks flushed. She didn't want to have the same lecture she had with the seventh the day before. 

"I already said I'm sorry.."

Sakura totally ignored Sarada's words as she continued.

"you've become quite rebellious. I think you noticed it too, that's why I agreed to send you with Amado and others. You will get your mind off some things and calm down."

Sarada knew very well what her mom meant. She clenched her fists and turned away from her.

"Konohamaru-sensei's death isn't just 'some thing'. now please excuse me I want to get some fresh air." with that Sarada disappeared through the front door.

* * *

Even though the streets were full of people, Sarada still felt lonely. She noticed a group of children playing hide and seek across the street and was reminded of her friends. Passed father and daughter who were busy counting buildings and laughing. Sarada felt suddenly jealous, wishing she could have spend some time with her dad like this when she was a kid. Maybe she did but she had forgotten. A quiet sigh left her lips. Just as she was about to turn left and head to the training grounds, she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She looked behind just to come face to face with Kashin Koji, a former member of Kara organization. 

"ah, good morning, Koji-san" Sarada smiled as both continued walking side by side.

"Good morning to you too. Were are you heading off to?"

"training grounds..probably." She facepalmed for just how unsure she sounded.

"Is that so? if you still haven't decided then you can come with me. I'm about to meet up with Amado and Delta. We are going to discuss some things." He than paused for a second as if something dawned on him suddenly. "Ohh I just remembered you are coming with us too. In that case, you must come."

Sarada wasn't given a chance to speak so she just replied with a quiet 'yes' and kept walking by his side. 

The only thing she wandered about Koji was why he still kept wearing the same outfit which he was wearing while in Kara - The black hooded robe, beneath it shorter maroon jacket with black lining and straps with buckles, as well as a brown tactical belt and armor on his upper right leg and a pouch on his left hip. And of course, that white mask.

Truth be told neither she or her friends had ever seen what his upper face looked like. It woke curiosity in her whenever she saw him. She remembered how she and Boruto (mostly Boruto) kept begging to Kawaki to describe his appearance but the stubborn stick he is he just waved them off every time.

Her interest first awoke when she heard from a random shop owner how he looked like a legendary sannin, Jiraiya. Sarada knew a lot about three legendary sannin and she was almost sure Jiraiya and Koji were 2 different person with slightly same appearance. She also knew from her mother Jiraiya had very close relation with Naruto which Sarada couldn't see whenever she saw Koji and Naruto together. 

To be utterly honest, Sarada had no idea why she was thinking about all those things now, maybe she was just too bored.

Finally, they arrived at Scientific Ninja Tool Research Lab. When they reached Amado's office Koji pattered on the door, walking in the room when permitted with Sarada following close behind.

Sarada took a quick look around the large room. Two metal casework on her left and right full of things Sarada didn't even know the names of. The walls were white and grey and she couldn't help but feel welcome. Right in front of her was Amado's working desk which was surprisingly organized. Sarada inadvertently compared Naruto's desk with Amado's and almost burst out laughing.

Amado himself was sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers with frown on his face. Delta was standing by the bookcase beside the desk, a book in her hands. She briefly looked at the pair and then went back to reading without a word. Amado sighed, put down the paper on the desk and looked up.

"Sarada, you're here too, good good." He kindly smiled at the the younger girl and then pointed at the sofa near the bookcase. "Both of you, please, sit down."

Sarada was never this close with these three or ever spent so much time speaking to them as it was now. But for some reason Amado was making her feel like she was part of them. Not just a Konoha shinobi or the only Uchiha alive, but..comrade, close friend, call it whatever you want. Sarada knew very well she wasn't their friend or comrade, but she could pretend and she was fine pretending it..just on this one mission.

"Delta, put that book down and pay attention. I'll now start explaining what each of us have to do on our mission." Amado said and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

Sarada could swear she saw smirk playing on his lips just for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah this update came too soon lol😳


	5. The plan

"I'll start off with the most important question, do you all know why we are going in the lock village?"

Everyone nodded, including Sarada.

Amado shook his head, pleased.

"Glad to hear no extra explanations will be necessary. Now, I think you two already know what your main job is" he pointed his two finger at Delta and Koji. They nodded again.

Then Amado turned to Sarada and put his hand on his chin. He was silent at first then stopped where she was sitting in front of her and said with a sigh, "unfortunately you have no specific, you know, job or position, call it whatever you wish, as you weren't included in our plan at first. But no worries, we'll think of something. If nothing comes to my mind I'll just have you as my assistant, is that alright?"

Sarada hesitated to answer. She knew very little of science. Would she make a good assistant of Amado, one of the greatest scientist and mastermind in the world? Even if it was just for pretending, she felt how her legs started shaking just thinking about it.

"Yes, but-"

"Being expert in science and all that rubbish isn't necessary. It'll only be for a short amount of time, then I'll make sure to find something more suitable for you."

"How about," Delta spoke suddenly, who had been leaning on Amado's desk during the whole conversation. "She could be our spy in the village. We will spend most of our time underground so we'll need someone to keep us notified about things going on up there."

"Or if we question the loyalty of those trustworthy acquaintances of yours who are in that village." Koji added and crossed arms on his chest.

"That's a really good idea. Plus she has sharingan. Can't think of anything better for her honestly. So what do you think Sarada?"

"I think.." Sarada let everything sink in slowly and then grinned, "I think when we arrive you should introduce me as your assistant, Amado-san. Let them believe I really am one. However my true job will be spying on them when they least expect it. I'll keep watch on night too, will be no problem at all."

Amado was silent. Koji looked amazed and Delta actually seemed interested now.

"No wonder you came up with something clever like this, Uchiha blood is running through your vains. It's no wonder indeed." Amado smiled and turned away from the two sitting on the sofa, passed Delta who hasn't moved an inch and sat back down on his desk.

"I want to warn you all that length of this mission is unknown. Keep it mind that it may take a day, a week, a month or more than a year." Amado started writing something on a paper and the room fell into a silence once again.

Sarada couldn't help but question in her mind whether if the meeting ended or not. She didn't want to break the perfect silence so she stayed quiet, waiting for anyone to hint her meeting was over and she could go, but nothing. Koji was still sitting in the same spot beside her, but this time he was polishing his knife. When she glanced at Delta she was once again reading a book, still leaning on the desk. Amado was back at his papers.

Minutes went by and Sarada was fed up. She stood up up from her spot and slowly made her way to Amado's desk, trying not to disturb anyone.

"So..is the meeting over?" Sarada asked when she was in front of him.

Amado looked up and casually replied "Yes."

"So can I go?"

"Go? You could stay, it'd be better as we could all leave in the morning together, plus there are free guest rooms on the top floor. If Sakura doesn't know, I can call her and let her know."

Sarada could feel sincerity in his words so she just couldn't bring herself to say no. In addition, in this lab there were people she knew well, starting with Katasuke, ending with Sumire. In short, she had no reason to feel scared.

"Sure I will stay.. But wait!" Realisation suddenly hit her hard. "I haven't packed anything for tomorrow neither I have any money with me.. how-"

"It's nothing to worry about," Amado chuckled to Sarada's surprise. "We can get you everything once we are in lock village. Koji was in charge of everything connected to money when we were in the organization. He had bank account info saved and even took money out from the bank several days ago exactly for this mission so it'll be no problem. If you need anything just ask him."

Sarada glanced at Koji just to find him looking back at her. He nodded at her when their eyes met and she smiled back a little. 

Even tho they were prepared for everything and had no problem spending some of the money on Sarada, it still felt a bit unfair to her. She was embarrassed, yes, but she knew it was just them being kind so she let it slide just this once. But she vowed she'd make it up to them as soon as she could. Maybe expensive gifts for their birthday would do.

Sarada shook her head and that was shen she realized she was still standing in front of Amado's desk with him still looking at her.

Her cheeks flushed. 'he has been looking all this time? What If he knows what I've been thinking!' 

At this point Sarada felt like a total idiot so she just smiled awkwardly. "I'll go ahead and rest a bit in one of the guest room if that's alright."

"Sure. Just make sure you're in cafeteria at 20:00 so you won't miss supper." Amado adjusted his glasses and went back to his papers.

"Yes." was Sarada's reply as she made her way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood of uploading a lot today hmmm~


	6. Tempting offer

While making her way on the top floor to actually get some rest, Sarada came across the former 5th Hokage, Tsunade Senju. She was talking with someone in the hallway, so she decided to just pass them quietly without being noticed.

"Sarada, is that you?" Sarada sweatdropped. She slowly turned around and made a happy face, pretending she hadn't noticed the older woman.

"Oh Lady Tsunade, sorry I didn't notice you."

Sarada knew Tsunade wasn't buying it.

No, it wasn't like Sarada didn't like the woman standing in front of her. Sarada had all the respect for the first Female Hokage, of course. It was just, the woman expected a lot from her and liked to be very harsh to her from time to time which made Sarada a bit scared of legendary sannin before her. She suddenly remembered how one time her mom could barely stop drunk Tsunade from forcing Sarada to drink with her. It was funny how she still clearly remembered Tsunade's words: "If you want to become the Hokage, first you must drink with me. It's a must to learn how to have alcohol tolerance."

"What are you doing here? you are the last person I expected to meet in this place."

Sarada found herself in a dilemma. If she were to tell the former Hokage she was going on a journey with former criminals, Tsunade would most likely end up freaking out and going berserk. On the other hand, Sarada knew she'd hear sooner or later about it.

"Tomorrow I'm going on a mission with Amado and he suggested I stay here today so we can leave the following day together." Sarada decided not to mention the other two as Tsunade seemed to be on friendly terms with Amado only. 

Tsunade was looking at Sarada with suspicion then she hummed and held out her fist to Sarada who was beyond confused.

"Huh?"

"Let's go out to drink, Sarada. If you're staying here today then no-one can stop you from having some fun with me." Tsunade wiggled her eyebrows in a mischievous way and Sarada felt how a shiver ran down her spine.

She wanted to decline, really did, but then remembered the mission she was participating in could have lasted years for all she knew. She had no idea when would be the next time she'd be able to see the woman before her so it was a rare opportunity given to her. 

"Come on Sarada! you're almost 18. Do you really wanna stay mommy's and daddy's girl for the rest of your life? Show me you really deserve to be called Hokage in the future!" Tsunade's wide grin made all of Sarada's doubt go away in an instant. She slowly fisted her hand and placed it against Tsunade's outstretched one.

"Sure, let's do it lady Tsunade! I'll show you who Uchiha Sarada really is!"

* * *

"H-h-heeeeeyy Saraadaaa~ Watcha think yeer doin' sleeping on da freaking table?" a horrified, high-pitched giggle left Tsunade's lips which made costumers around them in the bar look in their way. When she received no reply from the younger girl she frowned, growled in irritation, and started flinging her arms around. "weren't ya the one who wanted to show me who Uchiha Sarada really is...I'm disappointed!" She then pointed her index finger at the passed out girl in front of her. "Alrrrighttt I'll drink the rest then if ya don't mind."

Tsunade outstretched her hand in a wobble motion and got a hold of Sarada's nearly empty glass which she slid toward herself. 

"What an embarrassment ya'r girly~ you could barely drink 3 glass of whiskey duuuh.." 

"I'm noott embarrassment!" Sarada suddenly removed her head from the table and straightened herself as best as she could. "I can still go on..wait" Sarada burst into uncontrollable giggling. Tsunade was looking back at her with an unamused face.

"Naah cut the crap brat.. ya can barely stay awake- STOP THE FREAKING GIGGLING IT'S HURTING MY HEAD" 

Sarada wasn't really paying attention to Tsunade's bawling at all. But then the entrance door opened and a cloaked person stepped in the bar, bringing a powerful and intimidating aura with him.

Sarada stopped giggling and started staring at the newcomer with a very serious face.

"psst, Tsunade-sama, I know I'm _ very _ drunk right now _ ,  _ but I swear I know this man. He looks veeeery familiar." Sarada whispered and put her hand on her chin.

"Yeah, that's why I think that man is coming towards us." Tsunade whispered and gulped another glass of alcohol down her throat.

The man was wearing a hood, but when he approached the two drunk girl's table and Sarada took a closer look at the tall man, she abruptly got up from her seat.

"Heyaaa Koji-san. Wanna join us?" Sarada tried her best to sound cheerful and convince the older male, but he just got a hold of her wrist and started dragging her out of the bar. 

"Heyyy wait! I haven't finished with Lady Tsunade yet!" Koji suddenly stopped moving and Sarada could tell how his posture visibly stiffened.

"Keep quiet and follow me. Did you forget we have to leave early in the morning? It's late already."

Sarada pouted and quickly glanced back at Tsunade who was passed out with her head on the table before disappearing through the door with Koji.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the lab, they made their way on the top floor with Koji helping Sarada to walk properly. When they reached their destination, Koji let go of Sarada and turned to her with a sigh.

"There we are. Go and choose any guest bedroom you want. Almost all of them are available. Once I make sure you're in your room and won't try to sneak out again, I'll leave you alone "

Sarada huffed in annoyance and started looking around the hall. There were doors on both side of the wall. Most of them were white or brown. Sarada found nothing she liked so she just shrugged and approached a random brown door. She was about to open it when suddenly Koji spoke behind her.

"That's my room."

Sarada let go of the doorknob at first, then looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and whispered, the slur in her voice, "I don't care, it's mine now." With that she flew the door open and with a yawn disappeared through it.

Koji stood there, frozen in his place, unable to move. Did he just..get kicked out of his own room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is gonna get more and more interesting I promise~

**Author's Note:**

> I have several other stories to finish but I couldn't help but post this one too! I'll update as soon as I can since the main plot is already decided. 
> 
> ALSO VILLAGE NAMES WERE PURELY JUST WRITTEN SO I YET HAVE TO SEARCH FOR A MAP SO THAT IT'LL BE EASIER FOR ME TO WRITE THEIR ROUTE.


End file.
